1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC/DC power supply, and more particularly to a master/slave control system of an AC/DC power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional AC/DC power supply usually uses a RS-232 or RS-485 series data communication interface to connect a master device and a slave device in order to simplify the complicated wiring and operation procedure for a master/slave control. In recent years, a controller area network (CAN-bus) is used to connect a master device and a slave device for the master/slave control of the AC/DC power supply. When the conventional AC/DC power supply carries out the mater/slave control through the RS-232 or RS-485 series data communication interface to connect the master device and the slave device or through the controller area network to connect the master device and the slave device, the control signal is transmitted very slowly. The speed of signal transmission is less than 1 Mbit, so the master/slave control between the master device and slave device cannot respond timely. For connecting the RS-232 or RS-485 series data communication interface or the controller area network, the master device and the slave devices must provide various USBs and other signal transmission ports. This causes many connecting configurations of the master device and the slave devices and complicated wiring. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.